Perjalanan Terakhir
by Kayu dan Api
Summary: Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa waktu memisahkan kita sebegitu jauhnya, sehingga untuk bisa melihatmu lagi adalah mustahil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi-mimpi yang mendatangiku setiap malam, yang jika kubuka mata esok paginya, akan lenyap seperti asap yang terbang bersama udara. ONESHOT. HashiMada. AU. Warnings inside. Fic pertama setelah hiatus.


Aku sempat berpikiran bahwa waktu memisahkan kita sebegitu jauhnya, sehingga untuk bisa melihatmu lagi adalah mustahil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mimpi-mimpi yang mendatangiku setiap malam, yang jika kubuka mata esok paginya, akan lenyap seperti asap yang terbang bersama udara.

Hingga pada suatu sore di tengah hujan, ketika aku memasuki perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku, aku melihatmu disana.

Tepat di sudut yang sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kau duduk disana, menunduk serius membaca serentetan kalimat dalam bukumu, di bawah jendela kaca yang juga sama. Kau tidak duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia karena sejak dulu kau selalu seperti itu, membaca buku dengan duduk bersila di lantai, di temani cahaya yang menerangi dari jendela di atasmu. Aku sempat meragukan apakah aku benar-benar melihatmu atau sekedar khayalan. Sampai kau mengangkat wajahmu dan memanggilku.  
Ya, kau mengenaliku.

"Hashi?" Kau sedikit menyipitkan matamu, mungkin sama sepertiku, kau juga harus memastikan bahwa ini nyata.

.

.

.  
**Perjalanan Terakhir**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Perjalanan Terakhir (c) Kayu dan Api**  
**Rated : T+**  
**Ini adalah fic pertama setelah kembali dari hiatus sekitar satu tahun lebih. Pen name saya dulu adalah Alice Amani Neverland, sekarang berganti jadi Kayu dan Api. Ini fic HashiMada sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun Madara. AU, probably OOC, shounen-ai, alur cepat, Hashirama's POV, EYD berantakan. DLDR untuk selera pairing. Review jangan lupa ya~**

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah?" Katamu masih dengan tatapan yang lurus pada deretan huruf itu. Entah, kau benar-benar membaca bukumu atau sekedar bermaksud membuatku yang duduk di sebelahmu ini berpikir kau sedang membacanya. "Dan punya seorang anak."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Balik bertanya..." Komentarmu setengah tertawa. Aku memang penasaran, Madara. Kau tahu dari mana bahwa aku sudah menikah dan punya anak. Ah, tapi bukankah itu tidak penting? Aku baru bertemu kau lagi setelah sebelas tahun.

"Ya, aku sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak," aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan ini, "kau ingat Uzumaki Mito? Teman sekelas kita saat SMA kelas dua. Gadis yang rambutnya merah"

Kau mengangguk sekali. "Kau menikah dengannya?"

"Begitulah. Tak lama setelah aku menjadi seorang polisi." Aku terkekeh, dan jeda sempat mengheningkan kita selama beberapa saat setelah tawaku memudar. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Kau hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan singkat disertai satu senyuman tipis yang kau paksakan tampak untukku. Meski sejak tadi kau belum juga menatapku.

"Lalu... Bagaimana kabar adikmu yang dulu ikut kendo itu?"

"Izuna."

"Ya, dia. Dia ikut kembali kesini bersamamu?"

"Izuna sudah meninggal, Hashi" katamu seolah menjawab sepenggal rasa penasaranku atas raut perihmu sejak tadi. Kaget, tentu saja. Izuna adalah adikmu, sekaligus satu-satunya keluargamu yang masih hidup.

Dan aku tahu betul kau menyayanginya melebihi kau menyayangi hidupmu sendiri.  
Aku tahu kau dulu bekerja paruh waktu menjual takoyaki di pinggir jalan setiap pulang sekolah, untuk membayar uang sekolah adikmu, juga untuk membeli makanan. Kau selalu menolak jika aku berniat membantumu. Kau akan marah-marah padaku seperti aku tengah meremehkanmu padahal aku tidak.

"Aku..." Aku tergagap, tenggorokanku terasa mencekat saat kau menunduk kian dalam, dan tetesan air perlahan membasahi bukumu seperti bercak-bercak hujan. Kau menangis tanpa suara. Helaian rambut sepekat arangmu kau biarkan jatuh menghalangi wajahmu. Aku juga tahu, kau tak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan kawan lamamu ini.

"Dia di bunuh, Hashi..." Lirihmu, lalu kau menyandarkan kepalamu di sebelah pundakku. Kau menutup matamu dengan tangan kananmu sebagai usaha menghentikan air matamu. Aku merangkulmu, dan mengusap helaian rambutmu yang wangi. Aku lalu mencium puncak kepalamu. Semata-mata bermaksud menenangkanmu meskipun aku tahu, itu tidak akan menyembuhkan luka batinmu.

Beginilah kita, Madara. Kita tak berubah. Tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat kita bertindak seperti ini. Sejak dulu memeluk dan mencium bukanlah hal yang baru. Bukanlah sentuhan yang asing. Kita terbiasa, meski kita tak tahu apa namanya. Meski kita tahu sahabat tak melakukan ini. Teman tak melakukan ini. Tapi kita, melakukan ini. Ini adalah cara kita mengobati satu sama lain.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu datang ke kota ini, datang padaku. Datang ke tempat dimana kau tahu aku akan menunggumu. Datang ke tempat dimana kau tak punya tujuan lain lagi.

.

.

.

Aku telah bersumpah padamu sejak hari itu, bahwa bersama-sama kita akan menemukan keadilan untuk adikmu.

Kau bercerita bahwa Izuna terbunuh oleh anak seorang Gubernur yang mabuk. Kasusnya ditutup dan pelakunya masih menghirup udara bebas sampai detik ini. Kau berjuang selama bertahun-tahun mencari keadilan untuk adikmu dan semuanya nihil. Hingga kau datang padaku. Aku tahu kau datang bukan untuk memintaku membuka kembali kasus ini.

Melainkan kau tak bisa lagi menahan sakitmu sendirian. Dan hanya bersamaku, kau akan merasakan segalanya lebih baik. Aku tahu aku terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi... Seperti itulah kita. Entah sejak kapan koneksi aneh di antara kita ini terjadi. Sejak kita kecil, mungkin? Entahlah. Entah apa namanya. Kita hanya terhubung, kasih sayang dan saling membutuhkan, atau apalah itu. Aku tak mengerti. Kita berjalan bersama waktu, sebagai satu kesatuan.  
Karena maksudku, kita sama-sama lelaki.  
Kita tidak mungkin terjebak dalam cinta atau semacamnya bukan?  
Mungkin kita hanya sahabat yang begitu kuat ikatannya. Terlalu kuat.

Kau tinggal di rumah sewaan yang sama tempat kau tinggal dulu. Katamu untuk sementara, karena mungkin kau akan kembali ke Ame, kota tempatmu tinggal selama sebelas tahun terakhir. Aku mengunjungimu, nyaris setiap hari, selepas kerja.

Kau tahu, akupun merasa terobati disini. Aku memang telah menikah, menjadi sheriff dan mempunyai seorang anak. Keluarga kecilku memang membuatku bahagia tapi aku tidak sempurna. Aku bernafas, tapi aku baru merasakan bahwa aku hidup setelah kau kembali.

"Kau tahu, Hashi? Ada yang salah dengan negara ini..." Katamu menatap keluar jendela. Aku yang duduk di belakangmu sibuk menghirup wangi rambutmu, wangi kesukaanku. Kau baru selesai mandi empat belas menit yang lalu dan aku selalu suka menciumi wangi yang menguar dari helaian sepekat malam milikmu.

"Kau masih memakai shampoo aroma menthol..."

"Hei-" protesmu karena aku tak menyimak ucapanmu, dan justru mengomentari shampoo yang kau pakai. Kau mendengus kesal, aku terkekeh.

"Aku dengar kok."

"Ck. Kau memang tidak berubah, aho."

"Kau juga." Aku lalu mengecup pundakmu. Seperti biasanya kau tak pernah keberatan. Sungguh, kau tak pernah berubah. Kau masih Madaraku yang dulu.

"Aku ingin... Menjadi yang terakhir merasakan ketidak adilan hukum seperti ini. Aku ingin... Membuat kematian adikku tidak sia-sia."

"Izuna tidak meninggal sia-sia, Madara," aku menyingkap rambutmu dengan ringan, membiarkan tengkukmu terlihat sehingga aku bisa mengecupnya, menciumnya, "aku sudah meminta Tobirama, dan semua rekan kerjaku untuk membantu..."

Aku nyaris mabuk karena aromamu. Aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan diriku terlarut dalam surga untuk sesaat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuhmu seperti ini. Aku tersiksa kekeringan. Seolah istriku tak bisa memuaskan dahagaku karena yang kuperlukan adalah dirimu. Kau yang terkadang tanpa kau sadari merajuk padaku. Aku yakin bahwa kita bukan sekedar sahabat atau saudara, Madara. Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tahu kita sama-sama menyukai ini. Dan kita tak pernah bisa menerjemahkan apa ini.

"Hashi-" kau memanggilku, membuatku membuka mata karena demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya kau menghentikanku, "-kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Aku tahu," dalihku, "aku sudah sering melakukannya."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Sama seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah."

"Ada," katamu, "ada, Hashirama."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan apa itu."

"Baiklah." Lalu kau memutar badanmu, menghadapku. Menatapku dengan lurus, dengan sepasang matamu yang selalu membuatku tersesat. Aku awalnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau coba sampaikan. "Lihat dirimu yang sekarang. Kau sudah menikah dan punya anak. Kau harus lebih dewasa. Kita... Hubungan kita, persahabatan kita. Tidaklah wajar, kau tahu."

"Kau juga tahu," aku membalas tatapanmu sedalam yang aku bisa, mencoba menyelam disana dan menemukan apa yang aku cari, "karena itulah yang membuat kau datang padaku, Madara."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Katamu menyangkal. Kau masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan. Sama sepertiku. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa selama hidupku, apapun itu, aku selalu berujung padamu. Aku seperti terjebak dan tidak ingin keluar meskipun aku bisa. Beritahu aku kenapa. Beri aku jawaban, Hashi-"

Jangan, Madara.  
Jangan bicara lagi.

Berhentilah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku melayang. Berhentilah mempertanyakan sesuatu yang juga ingin kutanyakan. Termasuk saat ini, ketika aku memotong ucapanmu dengan seutas ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Aku membungkam bibirmu dengan menciumnya. Kau terbungkam dengan membiarkanku menciummu. Atau bahkan melumat bibirmu dan mengecap rasa manismu. Kau memejamkan matamu, memelukku tanpa bersuara.  
Aku memperpanjang cumbuanku, seolah tak puas dengan ciuman semata.

Kali ini aku membawamu terjun ke dalam dosa bersama. Kita terlarut dalam sentuhan, saling melenguhkan rasa nikmat satu sama lain. Hari itu, kita saling memiliki. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku memilikimu-sepenuhnya. Aku membawamu, menyentuhmu, menjamahmu, jauh... Jauh lebih intim dari sebelumnya. Kita menyatu bersama temaramnya matahari sore itu.

Kita membuat jawaban kita sendiri. Meluapkan rasa lapar dan haus yang kita tahan selama ini. Meluapkan apa yang tak pernah bisa kita tahan.  
Kau adalah milikku. Dan kaupun tahu, meski secara kasat mata aku adalah seorang kepala keluarga Senju, kaulah yang sesungguhnya memilikiku.

.

.  
.

"Uchiha Izuna mati tertembak oleh anak Gubernur yang mabuk, bernama Shimura Danzo. Danzo dibebaskan dari semua tuntutan karena dia punya ijin legal kepemilikan senjata api dan melakukan tembakan itu tanpa disengaja" Tobirama menjelaskan seraya memberikan padaku setumpuk kertas yang berisi data-data yang kuminta darinya, mengenai kasus ini.

"Apa ijin kepemilikan senjata api Danzo sudah dicabut?"

"Setahuku tidak."

"Dia mabuk dan telah menyebabkan seseorang terbunuh. Seharusnya dia tidak punya ijin kepemilikan itu lagi," komentarku agak kesal, "seharusnya orang seperti ini bahkan tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ijin. Bagaimana bisa dia punya sertifikat kepemilikan senjata api yang sah?"

Dan Tobirama tertawa sarkas padaku. Aku merasa adikku ini tengah menghinaku.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kakak. Kau memang bodoh tapi berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Danzo adalah anak seorang Gubernur yang uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan legalisasi kepemilikan senjata, sekaligus untuk membungkam kita semua dan menyelamatkannya dari jeratan hukum.."

"Kita? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu soal kasus ini!" Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Tobirama. Aku akan mengangkat kembali kasus ini."

"Percuma, aniki." Sahut Tobirama dengan begitu santai. Seperti biasa, dia tak pernah bereaksi banyak atas kemarahanku. "Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri kalau kau melakukannya."

"Aku? Kenapa-"

"Kau yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi kepala polisi Konoha, menandatangani semua pembuatan surat ijin mengemudi bukan? Kau tahu? Salah satu orang yang kau beri ijin itu pernah menabrak seorang pejalan kaki sampai mati karena mabuk."

Dan aku bungkam.

"Kita semua tahu bukan polisi atau hakim di Amegakure yang bersalah. Melainkan roda sistem yang berjalan di negara kita. Menghukum mereka tidak akan menghentikan kejahatan yang akan datang. Kita semua bersalah, aniki. Kita semua tahu ada yang salah dengan negara ini. Dan kita juga lah yang memutar roda itu agar tetap berjalan." Tobirama lalu menepuk pundakku sesaat sebelum berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ruang kerjaku dengan alasan ingin keluar mencari makan siang.

Aku tertegun, dan sempat teringat kalimat yang pernah kau ucapkan, Madara. 'Ada yang salah dengan negara ini.' Dan aku menjadi salah satu yang membiarkan kesalahan itu berjalan rapi hingga detik ini. Akan ada berapa banyak 'Izuna' selanjutnya? Bisakah dosaku diampuni?

Bisakah aku membebaskan diri dari pekerjaan terkutuk ini? Karena demi Tuhan, meski bukan aku yang menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan membunuh Izuna, aku-merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang kerja aku mampir ke tempatmu. Hari ini aku merenung habis-habisan berkat ucapan adikku. Dan aku berharap seperti biasanya, aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit penyembuhan yang hanya bisa kudapat darimu. Sejak hari itu kita telah beberapa kali bercinta, Madara. Aku tahu kita telah melangkah lebih jauh dalam ketidakjelasan. Dan lagi-lagi, kita melakukannya tanpa mempertanyakan jawaban atas hubungan macam apa ini.

Mungkin baik kau maupun aku, hanya menghidar dari kenyataan yang akan memberi kita jawaban yang buruk. Sehingga kita tetap berjalan seperti ini, tanpa maju ke depan, tanpa mundur, tapi tidak berhenti. Karena kita tahu kita membutuhkan satu sama lain. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sore ini aku tidak mendapatimu berada di tempat tinggalmu. Tidak di kamar, sampai toilet. Kau membiarkan rumah sempit ini tidak terkunci, lagi. Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan kunci untukmu meski kau nantinya akan protes. Mungkin kau sedang keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan malam. Aku memutuskan menunggu, duduk merebahkan diri di sofa berukuran sedang milikmu, dengan rasa kangen yang tentunya hampir meledak.

Ah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku justru kesini, bukannya pulang menemui istri dan anakku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terus membawaku padamu. Yang jelas ini lebih dari sekedar candu. Mungkin aku bodoh. Tapi kurasa aku telah menemukan jawaban akan hal ajaib macam apa yang menjebak kita selama ini...

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hashi?" Mito menghampiriku malam itu, memelukku dengan mesra karena hari ini aku pulang lebih awal dari sore-sore sebelumnya.

"Mm? Ah, ya..." Jawabku mengawang. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Sejak tadi kau melamun..." Mito secara perlahan membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang kukenakan. Aku tahu dia tengah merajuk dan aku tahu dia tidak sebaik kau dalam hal ini. Aku nyaris lupa kapan terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengan istriku. Sejak kau datang aku lupa segalanya, Madara. Bahkan hingga detik ini, aku hanya memikirkanmu. "Anak kita sudah tidur loh..."

"Mito, aku kelelahan..."

"Aku tahu. Kau banyak masalah. Biar kubuat kau melupakan masalahmu sebentar..." Dia menatapku seraya menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian atasnya yang sensitif. Oke, dia sedang menggodaku. Dan ini aneh karena aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sudah seminggu kau menghilang, Madara. Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Dan aku akan tetap menuntut keadilan untuk adikmu meskipun aku harus mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku nantinya.  
Aku tidak peduli.

Seperti ada lubang dalam diriku yang nyaris sembuh ketika kau pulang. Dan kini kembali terasa menghitam, kosong, ketika kau pergi lagi. Aku tidak bisa bekerja, makan, dan tidur dengan benar. Aku telah mencarimu setiap hari, menunggumu di rumah sewaanmu itu. Aku melamun. Dan terus melamun seperti orang gila. Rasa sakit ini kembali mengingatkanku saat kau pergi sebelumnya. Apa kau sedang kembali menyiksaku dengan cara yang sama, Madara?

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu, Hashi," ucapan Mito mengerjapkanku dari lamunanku, dia lalu kembali merapikan bajunya sendiri dan melipat tangan, menatapku dengan lurus, "siapa Madara?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menyebutkan tentangmu. Apa istriku ini bisa membaca pikiran?

"Tadi kau menyebut nama itu."

"Tidak..."

"Ya," Mito mendengus, nyaris tertawa, "kau tidak baik-baik saja, Hashi. Kau harus mengatakan padaku kau kenapa, dan siapa itu Madara."

Rupanya lamunanku separah itu. Aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau tadi aku sampai menyebut namamu di hadapan istriku.

Kau... Benar-benar menyiksaku dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu.

.

.  
.

Musim dingin, 24 desember.

Sudah sebulan sejak kau menghilang-lagi-dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Sejak kecil biasanya akulah yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, dengan memanjat pohon dan menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarmu. Aku biasanya mengagetkanmu dengan berpakaian seperti hantu, atau badut. Kau sangat membenci badut sehingga ketika aku mengagetkanmu dengan berpura-pura menjadi badut, kau akan melempar bantalmu yang keras ke arahku hingga aku jatuh.

Dua belas.

Ya, dua belas kali aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu.  
Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu tahun ini.  
Kita akan pergi dari sini, bersama-sama. Ke Roma, tempat yang selalu kau impi-impikan untuk kau datangi. Kita mungkin akan tinggal disana. Dan tidak kembali lagi.  
Selanjutnya, hanya akan ada kau dan aku.  
Kalau saja, aku punya kesempatan...

"Kalau saja..." Aku membenamkan wajah di telapak tanganku dan membiarkan gelap menenangkanku untuk sesaat. Kepalaku sakit berkat pola tidurku yang memburuk belakangan ini. Dan berkat kau, yang datang dan pergi tanpa peduli bahwa kepergianmu menyiksa seseorang disini.

"Chief Senju," seorang rekanku memasuki ruanganku dengan tergesa. Aku mengangkat wajah dan dia tampak serius disana. "Aku menerima laporan bahaya, kita harus ke menara nasional Konoha sekarang juga."

"Laporan apa Choza?"

"Ada bom disana."

"Bom katamu?"

"Menurut laporan dia seorang teroris yang bekerja sendirian dan bersenjata," terang Choza, "demi Tuhan kita harus menyelamatkan orang-orang disana. Ada sekolah yang sedang mengadakan tour ke menara itu. Dan kudengar ini bom bunuh diri."

"Hubungi semua unit, perintahkan untuk fokus pada penyelamatan pengunjung terlebih dahulu." Aku memakai segala perlengkapan dan senjataku, lalu berjalan keluar menuju kendaraan diikuti oleh Choza yang berjalan di belakangku. "Kapan tim penjinak bom akan sampai disini?"

"Dalam 20 menit. Mereka dalam perjalanan."

"Baiklah. Saat ini kita lakukan yang kita bisa."

Kasus seperti ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Pikiranku masih terguncang dan aku harus berhadapan dengan hal seberat ini. Aku melesatkan kendaraanku secepat yang aku bisa. Sirine kendaraanku dan beberapa lainnya di belakang terasa berdenging di kepalaku, membuatnya semakin nyeri dan sakit. Ah, seandainya kau ada, Madara.

"Chief, ada laporan teroris itu membajak stasiun radio di lantai 6. Dia sedang menyampaikan pesan untuk kita."

Mendengar ucapan Choza, aku segera menyalakan radio di mobilku, memutarnya beberapa kali mencari saluran yang dimaksud.

"Ada-" suara dari saluran yang akhirnya kutemukan itupun mulai terdengar meski tidak begitu jelas, dan suara itu, terasa bersahabat bagiku, "-yang salah dengan negara ini."

Sangat bersahabat. Aku tertegun dalam diam, seketika rasa takut yang luar biasa datang.

Madara, itu... Bukan kau kan?

"Adikku, Uchiha Izuna, mati tertembak oleh Shimura Danzo, anak dari Gubernur kalian yang pemabuk. Selama tujuh tahun aku mencari keadilan untuk adikku sendirian-" suara itu, benar-benar suaramu yang terasa tenggelam, tercekat, "-apakah karena dia anak seorang Gubernur, dia bisa terbebas dari dosanya dan tidak mendapat peradilan? Shimura Danzo adalah seorang pembunuh. Kalian semua berlindung pada orang yang salah. Dan pada hukum yang bisa di beli."

"Chief-"

"Aku akan membuat kalian semua mengingat hari ini." Dan siaran itu berakhir.

"Chief Senju," Choza menegurku, aku tidak menoleh dan tetap diam, menatap lurus ke depan, "kenapa anda menangis?"

.

.

.  
Madara, kau ingat? Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang astronot. Dan aku bercerita bahwa cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang polisi, yang akan menghukum mereka yang bersalah. Tapi apa yang kulakukan sekarang, Madara?  
Aku berada dalam lingkaran setan. Menghukum mereka yang tak cukup mampu membayar pengacara, dan membebaskan penjahat-penjahat kaya yang membungkam kami dengan uang.

Menara Konoha siang ini terasa begitu riuh. Orang-orang berhamburan keluar sementara aku masuk, menyisir setiap ruangan dan memerintahkan semuanya meninggalkan gedung segera. Semua rekan-rekanku turut mengevakuasi para pengunjung sambil menunggu tim penjinak bom datang. Aku membuat semuanya sibuk, sehingga aku mencuri waktu untuk berlari mencarimu, menaiki tangga, menelusuri setiap sudut untuk menemukanmu.

'Ini bom bunuh diri'

Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana jadinya jika kita terpisah? Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan tanpamu?

'Beri aku jawaban, Hashi'

Wajahmu, dan semua tentang kita berkilat di kepalaku tanpa henti. Keseimbanganku terasa memudar dan tulang-tulang dalam tubuhku terasa tak sanggup lagi menopang. Jantungku tercekat, berdarah, dan kini tak lagi sanggup mengering.

Aku menemukanmu di lantai lima yang telah lengang. Kau berdiri menghadap jendela dan menatap kebawah. Kau melihat bahwa gedung ini sudah terkepung mutlak dan sebentar lagi tim penjinak bom akan tiba disini. Aku menatap punggungmu diam. Mendekat selangkah demi selangkah sampai kau menghentikanku.

"Kalau kau mendekat lagi," katamu seraya menoleh ke arahku, dan mengarahkan senapan berukuran sedang yang kau pegang ke perutmu sendiri, "akan kuledakkan ini."

Aku menatap langit-langit selama beberapa detik, bermaksud menahan airmataku agar tidak jatuh. Lalu aku menurunkan lagi wajahku. Aku tahu membujukmu untuk berhenti dan tetap hidup tidak akan berhasil. Kau disana, dengan kabel-kabel dan perangkat silinder merah yang melingkari tubuhmu seperti jaket. Yang siap meledak dalam dua puluh lima detik ke depan. Dan aku bisa membaca tekad yang kuat dari sorot matamu.

"Aku datang untuk memberimu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu..."

Kau diam untuk sesaat, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tatapan yang mengharapkan jawaban, juga menahan sakit.

"Katakan." Lirihmu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini giliran genangan air di pelupuk matamu yang luruh, lalu menetes melalui wajahmu.

"Sekarang aku akan mati dengan damai, Hashi." Kau memaksakan satu senyuman lagi untukku. "Pergilah."

"Kita-" ralatku, "-akan mati dengan damai, bersama-sama. Dan kita akan bebas untuk selamanya."

"Kau bodoh..." Katamu.

"Kau juga."

Dan aku melangkah menghampirimu, menghampiri kebebasanku dari dosa dan beban yang mencekat. Aku telah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan seumur hidupku.  
Kita jatuh cinta, dan jika kita tak bisa bersama di dunia ini... Maka kita akan bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," aku memelukmu lalu memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajah dalam helaian rambutmu yang masih saja wangi meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "katakan kau mencintaiku..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kaupun memejamkan matamu.

Lima.  
Empat.  
Tiga.  
Dua.

Satu.

Dan satu cahaya yang memutihkan semuanya mengaburkan pandangan kita pada detik berikutnya. Membawa kita terjerembab dalam keabadian, bersama.

.

.

.

.

**====== OMAKE ======**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Mito, membuka pintu rumahnya pagi itu, dan mendapati sebuah koran harian tepat di bawah kakinya. Wanita itu memungutnya, dan menyunggingkan satu senyuman pahit saat membaca _headline_ yang terpampang dengan cetakan tebal disana.

'_**Sheriff Hashirama Senju memeluk pelaku bom bunuh diri, Madara Uchiha, dan meledak bersamanya**_'

"Madara..."

Dan seolah, semua yang Mito pertanyakan terjawab sudah.

.

.

.

**====== OWARI ======**

**.**

**.**

**a.n :** Singkat memang, udah lama saya nggak nulis HashiMada. Entah kenapa, kalau nulis HashiMada, saya selalu lebih nyaman menggunakan sudut pandang Hashirama. Dan ini fic HashiMada AU pertama saya. lol. Dikerjakan dalam waktu semalam jadi pastilah banyak kesalahan manusiawi. Hehe thanks for reading** ^_^**


End file.
